Tonight Tonight
by Shining Li
Summary: Ranma and Akane's fighting drives the family insane! Will the promise they make to get along backfire? Or turn into something beautiful? More chapters to come, including a songfic!"Just to be the next to be with you"
1. A Promise

Author's Note: I don't own any of the Characters of Ranma ½...but I DO love throwing them in interesting situation. Chapter 5 and 6 are song fics! Don't miss out! Please review   
  
Chapter One: The Promise  
  
Rain began to pour down on the campground some where near Kyoto. The Tendo family had decided to take a camping trip for a couple of weeks. It would help to bring the family back to peace, as Akane's father had said. Lately the entire household had been in nothing but Chaos. Ranma and Akane fought even double more than usual. Nabiki had her newfound love over Kuno and was lost somewhere in teenage wasteland depression. Even Kasumi had raised her voice more than once over the past couple weeks.  
  
So now being stuck out in the middle of nowhere, having to fend for yourself was really going to make everything better. Yeah right, Akane thought, snuggling down into her large sleeping bag. She starred out the side of her modern red tent, watching the silhouettes of the trees in the wind.  
  
A crash of thunder and a flash of lightening sent Akane jumping up with a little yelp of surprise and fear escaping her lips. Just then a figure unzipped the door to her tent and slid in. It was Ranma in his female form. A cocky sideways grin was on her face.  
  
"Was that a cry of fear I just heard, from Ms. Macho Tomboy?" She teased, sitting on the other side of the tent, across from Akane.  
  
"RANMA YOU...BAKA!!! DID YOU REALLY COME ALL THE WAY OVER HERE TO RIDICULE ME? WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO YOUR OWN TENT!!!"  
  
"Chill out Akane! That's not why I'm here....I just had too." Ranma said, busting out in laughter. A pillow flew at her head. With reflexes of a martial artist, Ranma caught the pillow and threw it back before Akane could blink.  
  
"Anyway," Ranma started again. "Some rain water got in my tent, and, well....look at me." Her brown eyes radiated some kind of angelic air in the deep glow of the lantern. Akane hesitated for a minuet, wondering if she should really help him. Really, she had no intention of not helping.  
  
"Fine, here." Akane said, handing Ranma the remaining hot water from the tea she made that night.  
  
Ranma poured it over himself. The figure of the tiny red haired girl, grew to the form of a muscular young man.  
  
"Man is that better!" He exclaimed. "No way I was going to stay in girl form all night."  
  
Akane hit her forehead with her hand. "Ranma you really are a BAKA! Sure it's better now...but what happens when you go back out in the rain....there's not water left!"  
  
"OH CRAP!" Ranma said, collapsing dramatically and looking down at his hands. "What am I supposed to do now?" His eyes flicked from his hands up to Akane's, sheepishly of course. There was no doubt about it, baka or not, he was one nice piece of ass.  
  
The moment was soon broken by a flash of lighting splintering across the sky, soon followed by the loudest crash of thunder the night could provide.  
  
"EEEKKK!!!" Akane yelled, jumping again. Oh great! she thought, not if front of Ranma again! She looked at him waiting for some kind of sly remark. But instead she was surprised to see his eyes were wide with fear, there's no way he could play it off.  
  
"Ha! Now who's afraid of storms?" She said, laughing so hard she fell over backwards.  
  
"Shut up, Buffy Bufferten they don't have storms this big in China!" He yelled back, looking down in shame.  
  
"Okay okay, why don't you just say here tonight. It's obvious we are both terrified of this storm. Plus we can't have you turning into a girl again." She said suppressing laughter.  
  
There was a long pause when both of them realized what was just suggested. Akane felt herself go red, but wasn't going to make a big deal about it, and tried to keep her composer. Ranma on the other hand was babbling over thoughts but finally managed to say.  
  
"Do you want me to sleep there?" Pointing to the small space next to Akane.  
  
She felt a warmth go over her body at the site of him. He had gone from a cocky sixteen-year-old, to a shy little boyishness in one second. Ranma was truly cute when he was embarrassed.  
  
"Well it doesn't look like there is any place else." She said, unzipping her sleeping bag so they could both fit, trying to act nonchalant about it.  
  
Ranma felt very comfortable lying next to Akane. Even though they had been in the woods for two days she still smelled like flower shampoo. He used to hate that shampoo because it made him smell like a girl all the time, but on Akane it was wonderful. It reminded him of how feminine she really was.  
  
"So did you want to talk or something?" He asked stiffly.  
  
"Do you think it could help us not fight anymore? I'd hate to think we could be driving the family insane." She asked, pulling his pigtail playfully.  
  
"Nothing can stop the fighting of a macho chick, tomboy like you!" He spit.  
  
"SHUT UP RANMA! Do you want me to send you out in the rain again!? I'm trying to fix things here!" She yelled, sitting up again.  
  
Only one way to fix this mess, Ranma thought to himself.  
  
"Akane, please lay back down." He said softly. "I can't smell your hair when you are far away like that." His voice trailed away and he wanted to bite his own tongue off. He realized over time that a good way to get Akane to calm down was to pay her a compliment. But he really didn't mean to be that truthful, or that cheesy. But when he thought about it, what he said wasn't all that truthful. The truth was he could smell her all the time, her scent was everywhere. On his clothes, in their house, in the air and in his mind. Damn, he thought, that was even cheesier.  
  
But it worked fairly enough, she calmly laid her head back down next to Ranma's.  
  
"So anyway..." she started. Ranma could hear how flustered she had become. "We should try to get along. For the family's sake, it's not fair to them we fight all the time."  
  
Ranma almost didn't want to open his mouth, afraid of what might come out. He could already since he was on a roll tonight.  
  
"W...well sure, I would do anything to help the family." He finally said.  
  
"Okay then, it's settled. We will try to start getting along from now on. To help the family." Akane said, putting a hand on Ranma's shoulder.  
  
He rolled over to face her, and instead ended up hugging her. It was a clumsy, stiff hug, but it was a hug all the same, he was going to try, and as the drifted off to sleep, Akane was smart enough to know that.  
  
Author's Note: Thank you for reading this first chapter. If you even SORT OF liked this one, I'm sure you will love the other's. Please continue reading, and Reviews are GREATLY appreciated! 


	2. A New Beginning

Author's Note: I'm happy to see that you guys liked the first chapter I hope you like this one just as much!! I STILL don't own Ranma....to tell you the truth I have only read up to the 8 manga and I've never seen the show! LOL. Please R/R!!  
  
Chapter Two: A New Beginning  
  
Akane woke up to a bright flash right in her face.  
  
"Unng...what's going on?" She said, looking around for a sign of where the bright light came from. It didn't take her long to figure out.  
  
"Ohaiyo Gozaimasu!!" Nabiki chirped with a big camera in her hand. "This one's going in the scrapbook!" She added, before slipping her head out of the tent.  
  
No matter how depressed Nabiki had become over the years, she always had room for blackmail. But Akane couldn't figure out what the situation was, until she looked beside her. Ranma was still laying there, with his hands and face mushed into the pillow, so you could only see one of his eyes. It startled Akane at first, she had forgotten all about him staying over last night. She gasped.  
  
"Oh..it's just you Ranma," she said to the young man sleeping next to her.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and stretched. "What's...what's wrong Akane?" He asked yawning, trying harder to wake up.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked, slipping out of the sleeping bag.  
  
"I heard you gasp, that's what woke me up." Ranma said, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
  
"It was nothing, I just forgot you were here." She said, getting a little embarrassed.  
  
"How you could you forget a fun loving guy like me?" He teased, getting fully up, and standing next to Akane.  
  
"Very funny," She said sarcastically. "We should probably get dressed and see what the rest of the family is doing."  
  
"Your call!" He said, a little grin spread across his face.  
  
As they walked out of the tent together Akane wondered if he remembered the promise they had made to eachother; Ranma was wondering the same thing.  
  
Kasumi was just outside of her tent, putting things away in a big carrying bag. "Ohaiyo Gozaimasu, you two!" She said, with a cheery smile. "You two slept awful late...Akane, I would watch for father. He saw you guys leave the tent together, he might have something to say."  
  
"Oh Kasumi there's nothing to worry about.." Ranma started, crossing his arms in front of him. "Me and Akane-" He was cut off but someone grabbing his shoulders.  
  
"OOOOH I'M SO HAPPY!!!" Said Mr. Tendo, spinning Ranma around so they could be face to face. "It's so wonderful that you Akane are together at last! Now the Tendo school can go on and prosper!" Tears of joy began to pour down his cheeks.  
  
"No wait, it's not what it looks like!" Ranma tried again. But soon he was being dragged away by another unseen face.  
  
"Boy, I want the details!" Genma Saotome yelled once he had his son a few yards away from the rest of the family.  
  
"It's nothing pop! Will you cut it out!" Ranma said, dusting himself off. "I just needed to get out of the rain last night...that is IT!"  
  
"No boy! Have you learned nothing from me!" He went on. "Akane is your finacee...when you get a chance to be alone together -"  
  
"I don't want to hear it pop!" Ranma yelled, cutting his father off. "There is nothing between Akane and me, you better let the rest of the family know that too!"  
  
"You descrace me son!" Genma added before running over to the rest of the family, where Nabiki had joined as well.  
  
Ranma walked over more slowly, hopping that by the time he got there his dad had cleared everything up. The last thing he wanted people to think was that him and Akane where an item or something.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear it Ranma." Mr. Tendo said. "For a second there my hopes were up. Oh well, I am sick of being out in the wilderness, why doesn't everyone pack, and we can leave this afternoon." He said before everyone walked away, leaving Ranma and Akane by themselfs again.  
  
"I should have known that was going to be a holy mess. Gomenasai about it." Akane said looking at her feet shyly.  
  
Why was she acting so strange, Ranma thought. Is this the only way she knows how to be nice.  
  
"Oh well! I guess we should start packing!" She said enthusiastically. "I guess I'll see you later, Ranma!" Then she ran away, back to her tent to get her things. Ranma couldn't help but get a fluttery feeling in his stomache.  
  
"Stop it." He said out loud to himself, before walking away to get his stuff together.  
  
Back at Dojo things were running pretty well. Ranma was meditating in his room, he had been trying to clear his thoughts so his training experiences could be better. Rather he wanted to admitt it or not, he felt behind on his abilities. There was a knock on the door, Ranma was both a little realived that he could stop this boring medition, but also a little annoyed about being interupted.  
  
"Come in." he said, staying on the floor.  
  
The door cracked open and Akane came in. They hadn't talked very much since the camping trip but the hadn't fought at all either. Akane felt a little empy since her and Ranma hadn't been around eachother, she would rather fight with him then have no contact at all.  
  
"Hey Ranma, I was wondering if you would like to help me train a little in the hall. Don't worry I won't hurt you." She joked, it reminded Ranma a lot of when they first met.  
  
Fifteen minuets later they were in the hall having it out. Only for training perpouses of course. Just like alway, Ranma would never try to attack Akane, which got her a little frusterated at times, but she just blew it off. Finally as she was delivering one of her strongest punches, he gracfully jumped over her and tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"You alway get me." Akane giggled...but was suddenly shocked that she just let something out like that. Could she possibly be changing?  
  
"I can't let you win just cause you're a girl you know. Then you would never learn." Ranma said causually.  
  
"I never asked you to let me win." She snorted. "But you know what? This reminds me a lot of when we first met." She added.  
  
"Umm...actually I was thinking the same thing." He said. "Wonder if we will walk in on eachother again?" He joked, letting out a little laugh to relieve the tention Akane's comment had just brought him.  
  
"Or maybe, we could just get naked and do it on purpose. Then we could take a steamy bath together...that sounds like a lot of fun." Akane said, her voice turned suddenly suductive, and she walked closer to Ranma.  
  
"Wha...." Ranma squeeked. His face got red and he began to feel like his body had turned into a knot. "I mean...what if....how....you?....ugh..." He began to stammer.  
  
"Cut it out Ranma! I was just kidding!!" Akane squeeled, punching Ranma in the shoulder. "Hee hee, you are so fun to mess with! But I am taking a bath now.....see ya when I get out."  
  
"Oh yeah....of course...heh...I knew you were just kidding." Ranma said, trying to act mellow about it.  
  
Two seconds after she walked out of the room, Ranma fainted right one the floor of the Tendo training hall. 


	3. Baby Steps

Author's Note: It's been along time but I'm finally going to finish this fanfic. I want to put two songs in it....The one by Mr. Big, and one called "November Rain" by Runs N' Roses. I think my writing style has changed since my first two chapters but I'm trying to keep in generally the same, sorry if this one is slow, I'm trying my hardest to keep it picked up, but not moving too fast. Please tell me what you think.  
  
Chapter Three: Baby Steps  
  
Ranma's eyes opened and focused on Kasumi's face peering over him.  
  
"Oh Ranma, you're finally waking up," she said with worried eyes.  
  
"Yeah...training too hard." He mumbled trying to compose himself.  
  
The first thing he remembered was Akane making some seductive remark about taking a bath together. Then after she left he blacked out from the...well...whatever it was Akane had given him. They "Where's Akane?" He sat up and asked Kasumi.  
  
"After diner Ryouga came over and invited her on a walk, it's been an hour and they still aren't back yet." She answered.  
  
Ranma felt a little sting go through his chest. Akane and Ryouga? Out by themselves? He quickly shook the feeling away.  
  
"WHO CARES!?" He said to no one unparticular and began to laugh nervously.  
  
Kasumi just looked at him in her usual oblivious way.  
  
"How about some diner?" She asked.  
  
Ranma ignored the question and looked outside, the Sun was setting and it had turned the sky into a beautiful canvas of color. Something inside Ranma's body stirred him, and he knew he had to find Akane. Without paying any regard to Kasumi he jump up and ran out of the Dojo's back entrance.  
  
"Alright then..." Kasumi said happily after him, not really knowing what was going on.  
  
Ranma jumped on a near by wall and began running through the city. If he found Akane he was going to have to make some excuse to have gone looking for her, it would just be weird for him to be doing this for no reason. The sting came back through his chest, what if they had gotten romantic with each other? Ranma decided to do a couple back flips along the wall to get his mind off it.  
  
The first place he went was the park, something told him that would be the best place for Ryouga to make his move. Once he got there he began to slow down to a stroll and look around at the view. There was a pond with a trail around it, bordered with flowers and benches and trees. Their were couples walking around holding hands, fathers and sons packing up their fishing stuff. It made Ranma feel a little melancholy. He had yet to experience true love with anyone, and he and his father never got to do anything of those traditional things.  
  
"What has gotten in to me!" Ranma suddenly shouted.  
  
"I DON'T CARE THAT YOU TWO WENT FISHING!" He yelled at a father and son as they passed by. Of course they just gave him weird looks and walked on.  
  
Ranma, feeling confused and frustrated with himself, plopped down on a bench and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Akane is a kawaiikune Tomboy with no figure, no personality, she can be with whoever she wants.....Ryouga would be too afraid to make a move anyway..." He said under his breath.  
  
"RANMA! DID YOU COME ALL THE WAY OUT HERE JUST TO RESITE HOW MUCH YOU HATE ME?!" An enraged voice said boomed from over him.  
  
He felt a rush of relief looked up to see Akane holding P-Chan. There were small familiar tears in her eyes like every other time he insulted her, she clutched P-Chan to her chest. It took everything in Akane's power not to send him into orbit, but she knew that would only be breaking their promise.  
  
"Have you forgotten about our promise?" She said with a quivery voice.  
  
"Promise? Sure, whatever Akane, but you never said anything about not telling the truth!" He said trying to act like he didn't care.  
  
She felt like someone had just punched her in the stomache, the rage began to build but then she felt P-Chan's soft breath on her arm and began to calm down.  
  
"Ranma...if you think that's true, then I'll just leave you alone now," She said, and started to walk off.  
  
As he saw her figure slowly move away from him he felt helpless. For the first time since he could remember he felt totally powerless. There was no training in the world that could prepare you for apologizing....there was no "Sorry-fu."  
  
"Akane! Wait!" Ranma called, jumping up after her.  
  
She stopped but kept her back to him.  
  
'Say it on you Idiot, it is NOT that hard....baka, baka, baka.'  
  
"I'm"...he started, sending his Adam's apple in a series of bobbing gulps. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said, you should know...I...don't...you..um...Kawaii..."  
  
She turned around and cut him off with her smile, the sunset seemed to make a halo around her beautiful body. Ranma such a strong flutter in his stomach that he almost doubled over.  
  
"Well..you should be!" She said sticking her nose in the air, but inside she was glowing.  
  
"So, I thought you were out with RYOUGA..." Ranma started, walking beside her. "Where did that jerk run off to?"  
  
"I don't know...some kids splashed him with pond water and he ran away...then a few minuets later P-Chan came out of a bush," Akane sighed.  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes, wow, she STILL didn't make the connection.  
  
"You don't need a guy like Ryouga around anyway," He said.  
  
Akane giggled, she liked it when Ranma acted a little jealous, it made her feel like she was important.  
  
"Ranma, let's go home," She said warmly.  
  
"Okay Akane, not fighting is one thing...but you are just acting WEIRD!" He teased her.  
  
Ranma felt so nervous by it all that he started to bounce around her as they walked. He wanted to be nice to her, but he didn't want her to get the impression that he liked her. Because that as definitely NOT the case.  
  
"You are being so fidgety," She laughed as they were halfway home.  
  
"It just takes everything in my power not to insult you, Kawaiku--" He stopped himself and flashed her a big cheesy grin.  
  
Akane felt a rush of happiness, their was something about Ranma trying for her that made all the difference in the world.  
  
When Ranma's bouncing pattern brought him back next to her she touched his hand before he could get away again. The touch caught him off guard, and he stayed next to her, not sure what to do. Suddenly he felt soft, delicate fingers going across his palm and entwining in his own. A strong warmth started at his head and washed over his entire body. He looked at Akane through the corner of his eye and she was looking into the sunset with a bright blush across her face.  
  
"Akane..." He thought. "What are you doing to me...?" 


	4. Struck Emotions

Author's Note: Here's the fourth Chapter...I do not own Ranma or any of the characters...only the web I weave them in...MWUAHAAH! Review please!  
  
P.S. Please continue reading until I add the songs! I think these songs are SOOOO perfect at describing Akane and Ranma's feelings! Just wait and see!   
  
Chapter 4: Struck Emotions  
  
Once Ranma and Akane got home they both departed to their room's without saying a word. Both of them didn't exactly know how to end the night.  
  
Akane looked at herself in the mirror and did a little twirl before plopping down on her bed. For some reason she felt so light. Maybe it was because she was doing a good deed for her family. Although, something about her and Ranma getting along made her feel good too. She didn't even want to ask herself what part of the promise made her happier. The family...or....  
  
No, her feelings about Ranma only reflect their promise. None of it could be real.  
  
P-Chan snuggled into Akane's arms and she closed her eyes, praying sleep would come soon.  
  
Ranma sat on his bed mat hunched over in thought. He was confused about what was happening between him and Akane, suddenly he felt weak, almost like he needed...something. This promise was ruining him.  
  
"I can't..." His voice came out without his control. "Fall for her..."  
  
'She is doing this for her family, it means nothing to her...it should mean nothing to you.' He thought. 'If only you wouldn't have thought about her so much before...this would be easier to fight.'  
  
"But...it's not." He said out loud.   
  
Ranma spent most of the next day training. He skipped breakfast and lunch and constantly was working on a new technique his father had thrown at him. He knew once he conquered it he didn't have to feel like his strength was being threatened.  
  
Sweat rolled down his back, so he pulled his shirt off and let the cool air hit his body. Goose bumps covered him as he got further and further into deep concentration of his moves.  
  
In the back of his mind he heard the door slide open, but he didn't stop his training.  
  
Akane walked in the Dojo, Ranma had been in there all day and she became curious about what was going on. When she saw him working out she felt her face get red with emotion. His body was so amazing; she never felt the desire to jump someone's bones like she did Ranma's right then.  
  
She watched in awe for a few more minuets, unsure of what to do.  
  
"I GOT IT!" Ranma randomly called. "I know how to do this now..."  
  
Then he went through the whole form again and had the biggest grin on his face, like a kid opening Christmas gifts.  
  
"What did you get?" Akane asked, returning his smile.  
  
Ranma forgot that anyone had entered and jumped a little when he heard her voice.  
  
"Heh, just this new technique...nothing you'd be interested in," he replied.  
  
She pouted a little "Well...I WOULD be interested in getting some food...Kasumi went to Dr. Tofu's and it doesn't look like she's going to be back any time soon."  
  
Ranma's stomach growled, he hadn't eaten all day.  
  
"Your treat?" He smirked.  
  
"Hell no.." She giggled.  
  
Ranma picked his shirt up and put it back on. Akane said she wanted to change out of her school uniform so he decided to wait out front for her.  
  
He tried to think about what to say that would keep things flowing smoothly, but it made his head hurt. Akane walked out in a blue tube top and cut off shorts. As she locked the front door of the Dojo with her house key he noticed the way her shoulders sloped so beautifully and how smooth her skin looked...her tiny waist...her long legs.  
  
Then he remembered why he had been training so hard today and wanted to kick himself.  
  
"Alright!" She said happily. "Let's go to Ando's Bristo, I heard it has great curry."  
  
Ranma walked next to Akane instead of running on the wall and they made happy small talk. Each of them found talking to be pretty easy when they stopped being such smart asses.  
  
At Dinner, Ranma paid the tip...he couldn't help it. Even though he was trying so hard not to do these things, seeing Akane smile made him lose all of his stubbornness.  
  
It was passed dark by the time they got out of Ando's. There was a cool breeze and the blooming cherry blossoms looked like decorations against the dazzling stars in the wallpaper sky.  
  
The wind picked up and Akane started to shiver a little. Ranma noticed she has goose bumps all over her beautiful skin.  
  
"You cold or something?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah...the breeze is picking up."  
  
"Well, it's your fault for wearing the skimpy clothing!" He teased.  
  
"IT WAS REALLY HOT EARLIER!" She barked back.  
  
Ranma reached his arm around her shoulders and roughly pulled her into his side. For a second Akane's face went blank but then she took her own arm and put his around his waist. This was all the warmth she'd ever need. The two walked all the way home like that.   
  
"Psss..." Kasumi Said. Poking her head in Akane's room later that night.  
  
"Yes?" Akane asked, looking over from her desk.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know how happy Father and Mr. Saotome are. They've noticed a change in Ranma and you since the camping trip and they are just so delighted."  
  
"Thanks for letting me know Kasumi." Akane smiled. 


	5. A Love Refrained

The Author's Note: Please don't kill me for what Ranma does! XD that's all you get…song put in this chapter!  
  
Chapter Five: A Love Refrained (Broken Hearts)  
  
The morning sun burst through the windows and splashed a cross Ranma's face. He woke up with a heavy heart but leaped out of bed and got ready for training anyway. He still couldn't face his feelings for Akane.  
  
Akane had gotten up early with Kasumi and was determined to make an edible breakfast. When she heard the commotion Ranma and his father where making in the dojo she got a burst of excitement about serving Ranma her breakfast.  
  
"Breakfast is ready!" Kasumi called.  
  
A stampede could be heard through the house and in minuets everyone was crowded around the table.  
  
Akane sat by Ranma who was trying hard not to look at her.  
  
"Ranma..?" She said in a sweet voice. "Why don't you try this fish cake? I made the seasoning for it.."   
  
Akane didn't understand why Ranma was acting so distant this morning.  
  
Ranma took the bowl from Akane and tried to smile at her…it didn't work very well. He took a bite out of it and felt his gag reflex over come him.  
  
"Yuck…" he accidently burst out.  
  
Akane didn't say anything but he almost felt her body tense up and her feelings get hurt. He always knew what she was feeling, that's why when she got upset he knew all he had to do was pay her a compliment and she would perk up.  
  
Akane figured that last night must have just been one of the mixed signals he seemed to always be giving her ever since they met. She couldn't believe she actually felt her heart ache. She never should have believed he could actually love her.  
  
He couldn't take all this anymore.  
  
"Well pop once you're done stuffing your face why don't you join me in the Dojo so I can show you who the real man is?" He said with his normal, cocky air.  
  
Then he left the family to go take out his frustration in the Dojo.  
  
Akane made her way in the back yard to get her mind of Ranma. Her family seemed pretty happy this morning; Nabiki was making her usual wise cracks. Her father was crying about something…Kasumi was…oblivious. So if her deed was finally done, why wasn't she happy?  
  
Ranma sat in the Dojo, it seemed like his escape from things. He had a really good time last night, he loved being with Akane…he loved the feeling of pulling her close to him and keeping her warm. But he hated the nagging voice in the back of his head that said she didn't feel the same way, and falling in love made you weak. Either way, he could at least do her the decency of saying sorry for being rude about her cooking…and maybe even add that he has fun with her…  
  
Akane sat by the pond and started to forcefully chuck rocks into it. It didn't help, she needed to break someone's face. She got up to go find some bricks to break and she bumped into Ranma.  
  
"What do you want?" She said coolly.   
  
Ranma nervously scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Everyone was happy this morning, looks like our promise is working."  
  
"Yeah, that's why I was thinking we should just stop now…" She replied. "Kasumi said our parents are really happy…so there's no point in keeping it up. You know they only have to see it once to be forever convinced."  
  
Ranma was taken aback by this, and he felt a pain grow into his chest. So it was true, it was all a lie to make her father happy.  
  
"Sure…" Ranma said weakly. "That was the plan."  
  
They looked into each other's eyes for a brief second and they could feel each other's pain. Then they quickly looked in other directions and walked away from each other.  
  
When I look into your eyes  
  
I can see a love restrained  
  
But darlin' when I hold you  
  
Don't you know I feel the same  
  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
  
And we both know hearts can change  
  
And it's hard to hold a candle  
  
In the cold November rain  
  
We've been through this such a long long time  
  
Just tryin' to kill the pain  
  
Ranma headed up to his room filled with a blurr of painful emotion. He hated himself for letting his feelings go like that. A true martial artist has no time for fiancées. He slid the bedroom door open only to see Shampoo sitting on his bed.  
  
"Airen! Ranma!" She said, getting over joyed with happiness to see him.  
  
He sat down on the bed next to her, too fed up to try and fight her away. She wrapped her arms around him and cuddled her face into his neck. His brain automatically pretended it was Akane and he let himself go.  
  
"What the hell…" He thought. "At least SOMEONE loves me.."  
  
Shampoo took his chin in her finger tips and leaned in to kiss Ranma. Their lips touched and he kissed her back. They became locked in an embrace of kisses and hugs.  
  
But lovers always come and lovers always go  
  
An no one's really sure who's lettin' go today  
  
Walking away  
  
Akane sat behind the barn and attempted to break a pile of bricks that sat in front of her. But her arms felt too weak and she didn't have control over them anymore. Instead she felt hot tears grow in her eyes but she quickly blinked them away before they could fall across her face. There was no way she was going to cry over Ranma. The only thing she could do was try and make it better.  
  
"I need to talk to him…" She thought.  
  
If we could take the time  
  
to lay it on the line  
  
I could rest my head  
  
Just knowin' that you were mine  
  
All mine  
  
Standing on wobbly legs, Akane got up and proceeded to Ranma's room. When she entered the house Kasumi looked at her with concern.  
  
"Akane, you look so upset, did Ranma do something?" she asked.  
  
"No, of course not Kasumi…I'm just disappointed with my training today." She replied and made her way up the stairs.  
  
She stood at Ranma's door and tried to clear her mind, she had no idea how to approach this conversation, but she was planning on taking it one word at a time. Akane reached for the door handle and slid it open.  
  
Shampoo was on top of Ranma when he heard his door open. He quickly looked over, but it wasn't soon enough, Akane stood at his door way. Shampoo ignored Akane and continued to kiss Ranma and rub on his body. Ranma did everything in his power to shove Shampoo off…but Akane had already shut the door. He heard her bare feet running down the stairs and out of the Dojo.  
  
He threw Shampoo to the side and ran after her as fast as he could, but when he reached the street Akane was already know where to be seen. Ranma looked down and saw the rabbit keychain she always kept on her house keys. He picked it up and put it in his pocket right as the rain began to pour. It was hot rain, and it made Ranma think of the tears he was probably causing Akane.  
  
So if you want to love me  
  
then darlin' don't refrain  
  
Or I'll just end up walkin'  
  
In the cold November rain  
  
I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
  
When even friends seem out to harm you  
  
But if you could heal a broken heart  
  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you  
  
As Ranma ran through the streets searching, it became clear to him that Akane had always been keeping her love from him, for the same reason he was keeping his love from her.  
  
And when your fears subside  
  
And shadows still remain  
  
I know that you can love me  
  
When there's no one left to blame  
  
He knew if they could both put down their differences and stop trying to blame each other for all the things that happen to them…  
  
Ranma reached the park and saw Akane hunched up on a bench. He couldn't tell if she were crying or if the rain had just made a sad illusion of everything.  
  
"Akane!" He called, running over to her.  
  
She began to get up, but he caught her arm before she could get away.  
  
"Akane, I have to tell you something," He started.  
  
"Save it, Ranma, It doesn't matter anymore…" She said.  
  
"I don't love Shampoo…I…she…I wanted to forget about you!"  
  
Akane fell back down on the bench and covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Then forget about me Ranma!" She said through clinched teeth.  
  
"I tried, and it was a mistake…Akane…" He began and sat down next to her.  
  
The rain became less heavy, but the sky was still dark with clouds.  
  
"When you said you wanted to break the promise, I thought it was because you didn't love me…and I just gave up on everything and let Shampoo do what she wanted…I was too heart broken to care," He pleaded.  
  
" I don't love you Ranma." She said, moving her hands away and looking directly in his eyes.  
  
Ranma thought he had already experienced the worst pain the world could offer, but he never knew how bad this would feel. It felt like someone had totally drained him of all life, he gave her a questioning look but it only lasted a second before he collapsed on his knees.  
  
So never mind the darkness  
  
We still can find a way  
  
'Cause nothin' lasts forever  
  
Even cold November rain  
  
He felt her get up and walk away, but he was still to hurt to move. After the sun reappeared and began to set, he knew it was time to go home. As he walked down the damp side walk he saw a familiar figure walking up to him. It was Doctor Tofu, a guy Akane really had been in love with.  
  
"Ranam?!" Tofu said once he got a clear shot of Ranma's face. "Look at your face! Did Akane hit you again?!"  
  
"Yeah, just not with her fists this time…" he answered.  
  
Tofu soaked up what Ranma had just said, and then looked at him with wise eyes.  
  
"Akane is a tough girl, but she is very sweet and loving."  
  
Ranma looked at him weakly, not sure where he was going with this.  
  
"She's also stubborn, so she's stubborn and tough…but sweet and loving." He continued.  
  
Ranma rolled his eyes...  
  
"Could you get to the point, Doctor?" He asked annoyed.  
  
"My point is Ranma…when she loves someone…she's going to be tough and stubborn about it. If you hurt her, it's going to take more than an apology and a confession to get anything out of her."  
  
Ranma looked up at his hopefully.  
  
"Trust me Ranma, I've seen her glow around you…and I've been around her her whole life."  
  
Ranma snapped his fingers in triumph.  
  
"I'll prove to her that I'm worth loving! I'll make is so she can't refuse anymore…" he said, and started to run off.  
  
"Bye Tofu! Thanks!" He called, and disappeared.  
  
Tofu watched him go and took a deep sigh. 


End file.
